m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
First Moatist Holy War
Following calls of disrespect against the Moat, North Korea declared war on both the Men of the North and the High Queendom of Eire. The previous foes joined forces to present an unified front against the Korean slaught. Due to the concurrent Reiksgardian-Leviathan claim's War, Eire engaged Reiksgard as well. At the same time North Korea sought to crush the rebellion from the Moatist State that didn't follow Jeregor's rule, quickly turning the War into a three way conflict. Backround At the beginning of the Eighth Age, Highjarl 10greenbottles founded a new religious movement called The Chunk, its adherents mostly being from his own faction and its allies the Crusaders of Belka. Following calls of disrespect against the Moat, North Korea declared war on both the Men of the North and the High Queendom of Eire. Having fought previously in a minor skirmish, the two factions formed an alliance to battle North Korea's incoming onslaught. At the same time, North Korea, sought to crush the Moatist rebellion from the Moatist State, that didn't recognize anyone's but Gigledon's authority. War Declaration and Construction of the Embassy While no Northman was online, North Korea launched an offensive against Eldinghold's Island. Any open valuables were looted and the livestock slain, before anyone in the server noticed. Right in the middle of it, North Korea's fores found two unclaimed chunks in the middle of the island, that were quickly claimed and a small cobble construction was built on top of the wooden tower that was built previously. Shortly after, North Korea's forces moved south to loot the vast High Queendom of Eire, where again, all the open valuables were taken before a serious resistance could be deployed. Main Engagements Siege of Eldinghold Battle of the Wolfswatch Fields The first major offensive of the Comintern Army into Eire, a force of four from North Korea struck into the heart of the Kingdom of Munster, at their fortress of Wolfswatch. Fort Dansborg Massacre On 14 August, the Fort Danborg Massacre occured when a pair of Cominterm soldiers landed on Frederik's Island, before slaying the unprepared Danish garrison inside of Fort Dansborg. The massacre was in retaliation for a Danish merchant calling them 'Koreaboos'. According to CrusaderVW, the retailation was expected. The two Danes, Rowdy and CrusaderVW, attempted to hide inbetween the unfinished fort walls in order to avaid the Koreans. However, this proved to be fatal as the Korean patrol was easily able to trap them. The untrained and unprepared Danes were slain at ease. This event ended up sparking the DOK-North Korean War, which quickly intermingled with the ongoing First Moatist Holy War. It was also both the first and last skirmish between the DOK and North Korea. It is speculated that the results of the massacre cemented a formal alliance between the DOK and Marienstadt. Second Siege of Wolfswatch A joint expedition to Jeregrad, the capital of North Korea, was attempted on August 14th by an army of Northmen and Irish from all Three Kingdoms. This invasion was ultimately repulsed in the Cobbletown district despite scoring a handful of casualties on stray Korean and Moatist patrols, as hostile mobs swarmed the Vikings and Green army troops in the streets. The war then moved back to the Irish homefront the following day, as a larger and more organized North Korean Army gathered at their main fortress of Wolfswatch. This time, however, they would attack from the North, dousing the land in water to cushion the falls of those shot off the rapidly ascending siege tower. Constant arrowfire from the Green Army attempted to stymie its construction, to no avail, though by chance one Comintern soldier was slain by a fall from its heights. The siege tower was eventually topped off, and to soften the defenses of the Wolfswatch tower, the Supreme Leader ordered a massive bombardment. Though plagued with mishaps and misfires, the Korean artillery trained in on the fighting platform at last, blowing holes into the defenses and the upper ring, only to be eventually countered by the Irish dropping a water curtain. By then, there was only one way to resolve the battle, through hand to hand combat. The draw bridge was extended, and the Korean Army, at full strength with six troops, advanced in formation, shields up to repel the withering barrages of arrowfire from the defending garrison of five troops from Leinster and Munster, plus a reinforcing soldier from the Crusaders. The ensuing melee was chaotic amidst the swirling flows of water and lava atop the tower, but the Comintern army managed to split the defending forces and overwhelm them piece by piece, until at last the tower fell into their hands, with six kills to their name at the cost of three of their own. It would not remain in their possession for long though, as Eire rushed new reinforcements back to the fortress to retake it: thus Comintern fled with its remaining troops and loot to escape by sea to the North. Killahghosty was run down by the King of Munster before he could escape, but at the end of the battle, the result was in Korea's favor, having slain seven of the Irish and Crusaders, and lost five. Occupation of Munster With the compromising of the fortress of Wolfswatch during the previous siege, the center of the Irish Kingdom of Munster was effectively occupied by the invading North Korean forces. Attempts to log in to resupply manpower reserves and supply caches were consistently thwarted by Korean disruptions, which overwhelmed the small, scattered Green Army warbands, resulting in the loss of the swords Queensilver and Goldregent, heirlooms of the Kingdom of Leinster. Three were slain the night following the Second Siege, and more would be lost in the period through the Third Siege, until Eire was convinced to withdraw from its southernmost kingdom until the war ended. Third Siege of Wolfswatch The final major battle in the Eire homelands occurred on August 16th, once Eire forces made another attempt to secure their main defensive fortification. Having secured the main breaches in the castle, they prepared for the arrival of the North Korean Army, with both sides fielding about six troops each. The Green Army, had a trick up their sleeve, and were awaiting the arrival of Marienstadt landsknecht: they only had to hold out long enough to repeat the early success of the Battle of Wolfswatch Fields. The plan, however, was not to be, as despite the determined arrowfire from the Irish troops, the Korean Army managed to break through the gates. Having ascended through to the outer defenses, they once again managed to split the Green Army, owing to the inexperience of some of the levies from Leinster, and eventually overwhelm them, killing six and losing two. Again, Eire rallied to attempt to repel the invaders. This time being reinforced by a contingent of soldiers from the DOK and Mariendstadt. Realizing they were decisively outnumbered, the Koreans managed to evade the encirclement and escape with their full numbers, commanding a strong advantage in the war despite the multiplication of their foes. The Peace of Jeregrad After several days of light fighting, with the Irish on the backfoot following the two defeats at Wolfswatch, leaving the Marienstadt forces outnumbered in scattered skirmishes in their capital, King Alimungo, on behalf of the High Queen of Eire, negotiated peace with the Supreme Leader of North Korea, and brought the general war to an end on August 19th. The peace stipulated the removal of the Wolfswatch melon moat, which the Koreans considered blasphemy, terms which were accepted on behalf of Eire, Northmen, Marienstadt, and the DOK. The war, however, has yet to end, as the Moatist State continues its hostilities with North Korea, and remains at war with the Northmen and the High Queendom of Eire. Aftermath